Damage
by Tori Sohma
Summary: The damage was done. all they could do was hope. Makorra Week


This was so frustrating. Not only did he keep lsing money, but if he didn't figure out why in the next month his company could lose all the expensives. Mako sighed in aggravation. Ever since the market sales had one down in the economy his business had been going down,, not up. Combing his fingers though his black hair he stood up, took off his suit jacket, and decided he needed a stress releif. Pileing the papers on his wooden desk neatly Mako left the room for a bottle of risky.

He wouldn't say he had a bad life, he had a wonderful one. He married his highschool sweetheart Korra, and they both had two children. No at the age of 30, two children, a wife, and a CEO of one of the biggest companys in Republic City he had to say he made out good.

Just with the problem lately of the bad ecomany. People didn't like the prices of the expensive things, and after Amon tried to take over things, many people were killed, it was like a third world war. That's why Mako wanted to run a company, to help people. That didn't seem to be working though. He hardly got any sales, and he had to fire many people.

Groaning Mako took out his whiskey glass, tall, wide and perfect for a stressful evening. Pouring himself the tasty drink he heard footsteps make their way down the cellar's stairs. "Mako?" The voice called out, soft, but strong.

"Down here!" He shouted to make his preasence and location known.

"I should have known you would be down here." Korra said leaning against the wooden pole of their refurnished basement. The cabinet where the alcohol was held wide open, same with the case which held the glasses.

"Sorry sweetie. I just been so stressed out." Mako sighed leaning against the cold wall, taking a huge sip of whiskey.

"I know. It's been hard on all of us this past month." Korra waled over to her husband, knowing how to help.

"It also doesn't help that one of our investors stopped their contact with us, right when we were going to renew it again.." Another gulp of whiskey.

Korra rubbed circles on his arm. "Sh. You're stressing yourself again. I know you can pull though with this. It's just a hill you got to get over first, there are always hills in the way."

"Well I don't like hills." Mako mumbled finishing off the whiskey.

"The kids aren't home. They are staying with Bolin and Asami tonight."

"Oh?" Mako asked already closing up both cabinets.

"Yeah, so I as thinking." Korra stepped closer to Mako. "That I could give you a massage, to de-stress you."

"I think that would be a great idea." Mako smiled.

"Good." Korra grinned before pecking him on the lips. "Now don't come up for 5 minutes!" she bounced away and up the stairs.

Mako laughed, he didn't know what he would do without Korra. She was his rock, hi soulmate. Keeping true to his promise he didn't wander back to their room for five minutes. Having already stripped his shirt and only wearing his tan work pants he stepped inside the room he shared with Korra.

The room was medium sized, and dimly lite. Candles were placed all over, but Mako didn't really care. His wife as currently on the bed in a blue tang top and shorts, holding body oil in her hand.

"Come lay on the bed."

Knowing he had no choice(not even if he denied himself this) Mako layed face down on the bed, not even a second later Korra climbed on top of him. Steadying herself she begun moving her hands on Mako's back. Going up and down form his lower back to his upper. Taking the knots right out of him.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yes?" His voice came out as a rumble as she massaged a deep knot in his neck area.

"I will be here for you no matter what you decide to do. I have money saved, if worse comes to worse. We can and will make it out of this, Mako."

"I know, sweetie. I have money saved too. I will fix this."

"I believe in you."

Both continued in silence, the only noises heard was groaning from Mako when she hit a sensitive spot.

Finally, Korra got off of Mako and rolled onto the bed. Laying on her side facing Mako she curled up against him. Mako, taking the hint wraped his arms around his lover, and softly kissed her forehead.

"Honey, I don't know the extent of the damage, but I'm here. I will be here. We can make it though the rips and tears." Korra said softly tucking her head under his chin.

"Thankyou. I'm afraid the damage has been torn so much at this point..." Mako sighed and held his wife. Knowing that whatever happens, he would have her love, their kids, and that was all he needed.


End file.
